Efforts for the coming year will include: (a) the characterization of lipid of lipoteichoic acid obtained from the membranes of Streptococcus pyogenes and its stabilized L-form, (b) determining fatty acid elongation and de novo synthetic capabilities of Mycoplasma pneumoniae and (c) detailing membrane changes of a stabilized group A streptococcal L-form growing in hypertonic, intermediate and physiologically isotonic media by electron spin resonance spectroscopy.